itlawwikiaorg-20200214-history
The IT Law Wiki
Welcome to the IT Law Wiki! This wiki is an encyclopedia of the legal issues, policies, publications, cases, statutes, events, people and organizations that make up the global fields of information law, information technology law (often referred to as "computer law," "cyberlaw" or "Internet law") and telecommunications law. This wiki focuses on the laws, regulations and policy issues that impact the information, IT and telecommunications industries and those government entities, industries, organizations and people that control or use information, IT and telecommunications. It also contains an authoritative set of definitions and acronyms for those legal, technical, economic, political and policy terms used in the wiki. NOTE: The materials contained in the IT Law Wiki are provided for informational, educational and research purposes only and are not to be construed as legal advice. To learn more about this wiki, click on the "About this Wiki" link above. To find an article, simply type the word or phrase in the "Search" box above or click the "Random page" button. SOME SIMPLE GROUND RULES 1. This wiki is intended for use by legal professionals. It is governed by the general rules of respectful civil discourse. You are fully responsible for everything that you post. Articles should be factual, and should not contain personal opinions, or promote a particular legal doctrine or political position. You agree not to post articles that contain :(i) abusive, vulgar, offensive, racist, threatening or harassing language, :(ii) personal attacks of any kind, :(iii) offensive terms that target specific individuals or groups; :(iv) personal information (whether your own or someone else's), including home address, phone numbers, or e-mail addresses, in order to protect privacy; and :(v) spam or comments that are clearly off-topic. Such materials will be removed immediately and the poster will be blocked from making future posts. 2. PLEASE NOTE: We do NOT allow links to external commercial sites (including Ask.com, LinkedIn and other promotional sites), law firms, products or services. Those links will be removed immediately and the poster will be blocked from making future posts. 3. All entries need to be in English. While IT Law is a global phenomenon, we believe that using English will allow this wiki to be used by the largest number of people worldwide. 4. STATUTES: If you want to link to a statute, please link to the statute as it appears on a non-commercial site, such as the Cornell (http://www.law.cornell.edu) or Findlaw (http://codes.lp.findlaw.com/) sites. Do NOT link to a copy of a statute on a law firm or other commercial site. Those links will be removed or replaced since they tend not to be kept up-to-date. 5. CASE SUMMARIES: For case summaries we allow only a summary of the court's opinion. We do not permit comments, opinions of participants or other materials that are not part of the court's opinion to be included in the article. Any such materials will be removed. If you want to provide your opinion on the court's decision or have a discussion about the case, please click on the "Talk" tab at the top of the case summary and place your comments there. We prefer that case cites also include a link to the court's decision as it appears on Google Scholar (http://scholar.google.com/) (if available). Also, we prefer that case citations conform to the latest edition of the Harvard Blue Book. 6. VIDEOS: The IT Law Wiki generally does NOT allow links to outside videos. However, there are limited exceptions. To be acceptable, a video (1) must be professionally produced and made available from a recognized organization, such as the American Bar Association or TED; (2) cannot contain any promotional material for the speaker (other than his/her name and affiliation), for their law firm or other organization, or for any cause, group or other entity; and (3) must take a neutral position on the subject addressed and not advocate one point of view over another. 7. OTHER MATERIALS: The IT Law Wiki is intended as a reliable source of materials. And we want to give credit to all materials used on the wiki. As such, we prefer materials with proper citations. Particularly if you are quoting something, please include the source of the quotation. When we include a block of text from another publication in an article, we will often reference the source of the material under the heading "Source" at the end of the entry instead of including a plethora of quote marks within the text. 8. EXPERT REVIEW: Because lawyers, policymakers, judges and others rely on the accuracy of the information posted on the IT Law Wiki, materials submitted by third parties may be removed temporarily from the wiki for independent review by a subject specialist. Based upon their analysis, submitted materials may be reposted in toto, reposted in part, or not reposted at all. INTELLECTUAL PROPERTY INFRINGEMENT 9. The IT Law Wiki respects the intellectual property rights of others and is committed to helping third parties protect their rights. When we receive a valid notice of IP infringement, we promptly remove or disable access to the allegedly infringing content. For further information please see IT Law Wiki DMCA Policy. Where to start * To write a new article, enter the page title in the box below. * If you are new to wikis, you may want to try the tutorial on the Central Wikia * A list of all help pages can be found at Category:Help WANTED: We are looking for good sample contracts to post on the IT Law Wiki. Before adding a contract to our database please Click here. A list of all sample contracts can be found at Category:Sample contract. Credit Logo designed by Chad Derby. Used with permission. __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Definition Category:Information Technology Law